Owners of domestic aquariums are aware of the problem that fish should be fed controlled amounts of food at regular intervals but it is not always easy to ensure that this is done manually at the correct times, especially if there is no-one in attendance. Various proposals have been made in the past for devices which will carry out this task automatically but none is wholly satisfactory in terms of manufacturing cost or reliability of operation.